


The Date

by jih3k



Category: Twilight
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Food Kink, Katy Perry References, Plunger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3k
Summary: Edward and Bella get into something hot and steamy! You just have to read to find out what goes on during this crazy night of excitement!





	The Date

Bella ate some raviolis while staring into Edward's eyes. She took a large ravioli into her mouth. Sauce splattered against her face as Edward started to lick his lips getting turned on by the slurping sounds Bella was making while she ate. It was one of his many fetishes, staring at her as she ate ravioli's. They made eye contact. Bella blushed looking in the other direction as she took another bite of her ravioli. Edward inched closer and closer, with each bite she made. She was running out of ravioli. A sense of panic came across Bella. She knew she was not sexy enough to pleasure his needs. Sometimes she had to wear a paper bag for him to bang her the way she wanted. She wanted a bear suit, but he refused for the sake of him mistaking her for an actual bear. They ended up in an argument that night. Nobody came that night.

Bella took the last bite of ravioli. Her feelings of panic started to boil over into her. She felt her intestines twist and turn. Anxiety was taking over. “Do you have anymore ravioli's?” Edward asked as he inched closer to her. He was about a long table length away. When he inches closer, it means his turn on rate was rising like in a hentai game where you have to touch the girl awkwardly to get her pleasure rate up. 

Bella looked at him. Her face messy, her stomach full of ravioli, and her face scrunched up as if she was ready to cry. With a whimper she whispered, “N-no...” 

Edward could feel his boner fading fast. He needed to think of something else for her to do. Edward started to look around the room trying to find hope. “I figured something out.” 

In his super speed just like Sonic the Hedgehog, Edward came back within a flash with a plunger in hand. Him and Sonic were friends. They bonded over who could run the fastest. It ended with them where a strong bro bond formed through the speed of their runs. They smiled to one another and did the brother fist with Edward saying, “Hang on tight, spiderhog,” as he parted with the blue hedgehog. He thought about this, giving Bella the plunger while his boner was returning. He liked Sonic. He liked Sonic a lot. 

“Take this plunger,” he sternly said. 

“W-why...?” She suttered.

“I want you to shove it in your ass,” such blunt words came out of his mouth.

Bella's face turned pale as he spoke those words. Did her ears deceive her? Should she ask why? Should she even say anything and just do it? In a sense of panic, she took the ravioli sauce in the bowl and poured it all over her body. She rubbed her entire body in ravioli sauce from head to toe. It felt lukewarm as she spread it around. She reached deep into her crevices around her body. She started with her armpits slowly going down to breasts. She rubbed the sauce straight on her nipples through the shirt, playing with them before reaching further. Her hands gracefully as the meat sauce soaked into her skin like an iguana taking a bath after a hot summers day. Bella reached her belly button, grabbing a small chunk of meat, sliding it into her belly button. Her fingers swirled it around inside. A small gasp came out. Bella's belly button was a weak point for her. Between her thighs, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. 

Edward glared at her, as he knew what was going on, “Keep going. Leave your belly button alone. I want to make you cum, so stop using your weird peach fingers.” As he said this, he looked at his own hands which were white and pale. Edward felt like a white radish who got mixed in with a bunch of peaches. He got sad.

Bella relieved her belly button with the course of her going back to rubbing the sauce juice all around her body. She slowly started to get inside of her pants, taking large chunks of meat down with her. She knew she liked eating her out if it had some substance in it. Bella did not understand why. He could only drink blood. She knew if he ate regular food that he would be in deep trouble. She did not know what kind of trouble, but she knew.

Her fingers reached her sweet blossom. Bella could feel how wet she was with her belly button play. A wad of meat she brought down into the depths with her slowly started to enter her black hole. A moan escaped her mouth. Edward liked hearing her moan, it meant he was doing something good. This time it was not him doing it, but she was doing it to herself. He grabbed her arm and pulled them out of her pants. “You are not allowed to pleasure yourself without permission from me. If you pleasure yourself, you know I like to watch. So take off your pants if you want to do it so badly by yourself.” 

For a long second, she stared at him. Some fear in her eyes for she knew, when he got mad, he would bring up Sonic. How much he wanted to fuck him. How much he was so much better than she could ever be. She knew Edward would sometimes think about Tails. He believes someday they will have a threesome. Edward would make her wear a yellow tail butt plug to fulfill his fetish fantasy. He would always be Sonic. She was jealous. Bella wanted to be Sonic sometimes.

Bella stood up, meat falling off her landing on the floor and the table. She felt embarrassed. 

“Take off your clothes and call me your Daddy like you mean it.”

Bella made a small smile, for this was one of her fetishes. Fucking her dad, Charlie, made her feel so nice. They never got to do it, so Edward was the next best thing. 

“Where if your mustache?” 

He quickly ran and came back within a second, wearing the large mustache her dad wears on his face. He smiled, “Now, how about my sweet pea and I get play a little game of tag. You know how Daddy likes playing tag.” 

She giggled as she removed her pants fully. Meat falling out of vagina like a waterfall. “Oh yes, Daddy. I certainly know how much you love playing tag.” Bella bent over, exposing her pussy full blast, shaking her butt a little, “How about we start playing?”

Edward made a horrific grin as he quickly grabbed the plunger and shoved it DEEP into her pussy. Juice was flying everywhere. He pushed and pulled into her multiple times. Some blood started to squirt out. He knew the handle was too long, but it was what he liked. Long and hard with the some blood. 

Screams could be heard through the house as she was in pain. That did not stop him. He did not want to stop. He kept going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and goingand going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going.

It is day time now. I know this because I am the writer.

Edward finally pulled the plunger out for the last time. Blood everywhere, her sweet blossom red and raw. The rod soaked with pussy juice and large amounts of red liquid which could only be guessed as kool-aid. Neither of them knew what that red substance was on that stick that day. It took 15 minutes and 40 seconds before he finished lickingthat handle clean. A smile came across his face, “It is time.”

He left the room, leaving Bella bare-assed, her lips of her vagina quivering. He came back, dressed as Pluto from the Mickey's Mouse show. The only visible part of him was his dick. It hung out of the costume proud. He wiggled it in it the air without touching it, “My man meat is ready.”

Edward walked over to Bella, strutting his stuff like he was hot shit. He reached her and placed a plastic bag over her head. With one quick swiffed movement, he slammed her into a pussy like it there was an all you can eat ham dinner on a sunday afternoon when church service was over. 

He made a large moan as he slammed into her over and over again. With each moan, he sang out Katy's Perry's Firework. 

“DO YOU EVER FE... FEEL... A-AH... AAHHH...” SLAM SLAM GUSH GUSH PUSSY JUICE “LIKE A PLASTIC BAAAA UUUGGGHHHGH” SQUIRT SQUIRT SQUIRT “DRIFTING THROUGH THE WIND, WANTING TO ST-...STA...START AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH” SLAMS HARDER “DO YOU E... EV... EVER FEEL, FEEL SO PA... PAAA... PAPER THIN, WANTING TO HUFF HUFF START AGAIN” SWIRLS AROUND INSIDE OF HER A LITTLE “LIKE A HOUSE OF CARDS, ONE BLOW... BLOW FROM... FR... FROM...” REACHING LIMIT “CAVING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN” SLAMS DEEP INTO HER, RELEASING HIS WHITE HOT MILK INSIDE OF HER.

Bella screams out the chorus, wanting to finish the first verse of the song even though she skipped so much of the song reaching this point, “CAUSE BABY YOURE A FIREWORK. COME ON SHOW EM WHAT YOURE WORTH MAKE THEM GO” Edward shoved his dick back in her, pouring a fresh can of ravioli over their genitals, “OH OH OH!” Edward comes again super fast after pouring the sauce. He screams, “AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY-Y-Y!!!!!” He loves ravioli almost as much as he loves Sonic the Hedgehog. 

He collapsed to the floor as Bella did the same. There was no cuddle time. Bella passed out, lying on the floor covered in Ravioli sauce and lying in her liquids and kool-aid(?) They both still did not know. SPOILER: It was her blood.

Edward stared at her all night.

Goodnight, Bella.


End file.
